The present invention relates generally to eyewear and more particularly to hinge related apparatuses for spectacles. Spectacles typically include a lens frame having two rims, each holding a lens, and further include two temple arms, each on opposite lateral sides of the lens frame and attached by respective hinge portions. The hinge portions enable a wearer of the spectacles to pivot the temple arms from an open position as worn on the face, to a closed position for storing the spectacles. Unfortunately, however, conventional spectacle designs provide no reliable and attractive means for clipping spectacles to an article for storage and safekeeping.